Friends Can Outlast Anything
by Poetic Folly
Summary: Riku and Sora have been best friends.... longer then anyone can remember. But after even Kairi's left him, Riku starts to wonder why Sora sticks around any more.


**Author's Note: Okay, so I shouldn't be writing this... I should be doing my homework, like a good little girl, and/or also beta-ing my friend's story. She's up to chapter 13... and I've forgotten all about the poor thing, and haven't even beta-ed chapter 11. :Ducks head sheepishly: Ooooops. Sorry Cris! D: **

**Anywho; this fic goes to those who reviewed my Zemyx fic... sorry, but this one isn't a Zeymx! But I nevertheless hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, kingdom heart, any of it...grr.**

**Quote: A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down. - Arnold H. Glasow**

**-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

Riku was the kind of person who was naturally popular, and yet had very few actual friends. And even those, would question his loyalty. He was not known for helping someone when they were down. His friends were few, and they came and went. But Sora always stuck with him, after even Kairi had walked away (she wouldn't tell Riku why, other then, "I'm tired of being ignored.").

Sora was the kind of person who everyone loved, and had a great deal of good friends. None ever questioned his loyalty; they all knew Sora was just one of those people who would take a hit for you, wouldn't question it if you called him at 2 am; unless you took his food without his permission, of course. Then you could expect the silent treatment for at least a week, and a great may pouts. His friends were many, and they came to stay. But it was Riku with whom Sora always stayed, even though no one could understand why.

Kairi once asked Sora why he always hung with the other boy. Even she had gotten tired of Riku being... well, Riku. Sora had merely smiled and said, "Because... He was my first friend, and I was his. Because Riku is Riku."

Unfortunately, this gave Kairi the idea that Sora felt _obligated_ to stay with Riku, and went around for a week trying to convince Sora it was all right; that he needn't feel like he had to.

Sora finally got fed up with her following him around and trying to tell him not to spend so much time with Riku, or something silly like that. He finally demanded why she thought he would _want_ to spend less time with Riku. When she explained, he laughed, and shook his head. "Kairi! Cool it! Silly; I'm with Riku because I _want_ to be!" And had pulled Riku to their next class, still laughing over silly Kairi. He had missed how Riku was silent throughout that class.

The next week was when things got interesting. In gym class they'd finally gotten a day to "play", and Sora had childishly, and promptly, jumped to his feet, punched the air, and cried, "DODGE BALL!" This had immediately received an answering yell from the others teens (with, of course, the exception of some of the girls). People raced to choose teams; Sora and Riku ended up being captains. For all his clumsiness, Sora was one of the top athletes; tied for top with Riku. Neither would go against each other full out, so it was pretty fairly split down the middle between them.

Sora's team won, much to their captain's surprise and pleasure. He jumped around with his team happily, doing an odd little sort of victor dance, while chanting, "We won! Riku lost! We won! lost!" They changed the name to a different player each time, some laughing too hard at the sight of Sora's dance and Riku's shocked look to join in.

Riku turned to 'console' his team ("Stop complaining; you lost because you're a bunch of slackers! So shut up!") when his eyes caught on Seifer. The blond was furious, having lost, and was reaching for a ball.

Now, they were all in good shape, more or less. So it was by unspoken, mutual agreement that they all only did things against each other with enough strength to accomplish...whatever it was... so they wouldn't accidentally hurt each other too much.

But Seifer was pissed. He hated losing above all, and he wasn't going to hold back.

Without thinking, Riku sprinted for his ecstatic best friend, moving in front of him just before the ball made contact – with Riku's back. The force of the hit caused Riku to knock into Sora, whose eyes were wide in shock. But Riku still wasn't thinking; his body twisted, bringing Sora to the front as they fell. Riku grimaced when he slammed into both the floor and the wall (Sora hadn't been too far from the wall).

There was silence in the gym, before people kicked into action. Coach Zell was running over to Riku, who had a slightly dazed look. Sora tumbled off the boy, before frantically beginning, "Oh my god! Riku! Idiot, you didn't need to do that! Aren't you the calm, rational one?! The thinker? Well, start thinking before you do something stupid like tha-- Ri? Ri? Are you okay?" Sora changed subjects abruptly when he saw his friend reach slowly up towards his head, looking somewhat puzzled.

Coach Zell knelt next to the dazed teen. "Riku. Don't move. How do you feel? That was a pretty hard hit you took there."

Riku frowned slightly, saying slowly, "My...head doesn't feel...right." Zell carefully leaned him forwards, gently reaching behind Riku to feel his head. Riku winced, and Coach frowned. "Sora, take Riku to the clinic. Seifer, detention. You stay here. Everyone else, class is over."

Sora carefully helped his friend up, putting an arm around the boy's waist and the other reaching up to grab the wrist of the arm Riku had put around Sora's shoulders to help keep him up. They walked carefully to the clinic, Sora waiting impatiently outside and fidgeting until the nurse finally allowed him to just stay inside, then (it was a widely known fact that if either one was hurt, the other shouldn't be expected to be seen until they both could be). He sat in the spare chair, turning it back to front so he straddled it, crossing his arms and placing them on top of the back of the chair (which really needed a cushion, now that he thought of it).

The nurse left shortly after letting Sora in, leaving the blue-eyed boy to quietly watch Riku, who was looking steadily at the wall opposite of him. Contrary to what many thought, Sora could be quiet; it's just that he had so very much to say, that he often tripped over his own words when speaking.

"I'm a pretty clumsy person. I fall down stairs, trip over my own feet, burn myself making shower water too hot – you name it, I've done." Sora began in a pleasant, conversational tone. He felt Riku look at him, and smiled placidly, tilting his head slightly as he watched him.

"You aren't a clumsy person. You aren't noble, like you groan about me being, always having to do stuff for other people, and helping them, and all that. You aren't exactly known for taking hits. So what I'm trying to figure is, why'd you take the ball for me? I've had worse." His voice was curious, but there was a hint of warning in it; he wouldn't stand for Riku lying right about then.

Riku was silent, watching him through unreadable eyes, although his expression was somewhat surprised. "I...didn't really stop to think. Normally I can't stop you from hurting yourself. I guess that's why I don't feel obligated to get in the way when you're doing something stupid." They both smiled; they both knew Sora could be smart when he really wanted to be.

"But... I don't really know. I had the chance to see you not get hurt, so... I took it. I didn't really think about it at the time." he shrugged.

Sora rested his chin on top of his arms, smiling peacefully at his long-time friend. There was silence, as Sora closed his eyes and Riku leaned back against the wall, carefully moving the ice he held to his head to a different spot.

"You know, some guy once said that a true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be goin' down. Well..." Sora opened his eyes, suddenly looking somewhat mischievous. "Maybe you taking that ball for me will finally shut them all up on why I stay with you."

Riku sobered, looking down at his hand. "Sora, I've been wondering... why _do_ you stay around with me? I mean, even I know I can be a bastard. I do it on a daily basis, in fact." He added, smiling slightly.

Sora laughed suddenly, startling Riku, who's head quickly came up to eye him. "Aw, c'mon Ri! We've been best friends since we were in _diapers_. Although I still hate that you destroyed my chocobo plushie." He scowled at the boy, before letting it go.

"Ri, think about it. We know everything about each other. We know all the embarrassing, silly stories. We know each other's family trees back farther then we do our own, practically. We could probably tell someone every little scar on each other's body; we could tell someone any fact about the other, and it'd be true. And even though we know all that, even though we can do all that, we're still here, together. Best friends forever, and all that jazz. Even though we know the worst things about each other, and fight, and argue, we're still here. Do you really think I'm just gonna up and leave you?"

His expression softened. "I don't think I could even go a week without you; knowing we weren't friends. It'd hurt more... it'd hurt more then anything I can think of. It'd hurt more then losing Kairi, or – or even my mom. It'd hurt more then dying and being brought back to life. I can't imagine going through life without my best friend, Riku. You might know him. Silver-haired, got green eyes that like to look right through you. Tends to have hordes of boys and girls following him everywhere. Biggest bastard on earth." His tone was increasingly cheerful, and he only laughed and ducked when Riku threw the pillow at him.

"But I'd be willing to bet he'd do anything for me. Just like I'd do anything for him. And don't go callin' me weirdo or anything, not that it would matter." He added, rolling his eyes. "I may be a softie, but at least I don't go around walking on eggshell's just 'cause I'm too worried about my on insecurities to let anyone in."

Sora stood, coming to sit beside Riku on the bed, who was watching him with wide eyes. "I could go around letting all my issues control me, too. I could let my fear of silence scare me into not going into an empty _classroom_ alone, or my fear of dogs stop me from going to Goofy's. I could let everyone see what a scaredy-cat I am, and that I refuse to go to sleep without light, music, and something to hold. I could let it all rule me, and be at it's mercy. But I can't do that, Riku. I can't. Sure, I've got a million and one issues. But for each of those issues is a good thing, and I keep holding back all the bad so I can experience the good ones."

He laced his fingers with Riku, who was staring at him in shock, mouth gaping slightly, but whose eyes were unbelievably relieved and soft.

"You need to learn to start trying to look at the good things, Riku. You're smart; good-looking; strong. You can do a lot of good, but you hold yourself back. I'm not sayin' you aren't conceited, 'cause, well, you are." Sora grinned when Riku glared at him mockingly.

"But stop worrying about it, Ri. Why do you think I'm such an idiot all the time? It's so much more fun then being so serious and good all the time. You need to mess up every once in a while." Sora grinned, and cheerfully pulled Riku up. Riku was silent, before simply nodding, and allowing Sora to pull him out.

It was true, what Sora said, after all. They knew all the good and bad, and were still there. They'd never get in the other's way, unless they were going down... he liked the sound of that. And, of course, he'd definitely have to look up some good quotes to be able to use. Having Sora know things he didn't?

Well, that just wouldn't do.

**-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

**Author's Note: Well. I'm not really sure where that went, but I suppose it's all right. It can be read however you want; simply friendship, or more under those hormonal currents, heh. :shrugs: But those deep friendships like that do exist; I'm lucky enough to be in one. And it's one of the best things that's ever happened to me – But I must say I'm the Riku in our friendship, in some ways. :Grimaces: I'm more of a Sora then Riku in that friendship, but I do have Riku's issues with thinking bad things all the time and worrying about said issues, and all that. gets downright annoying. Sometimes you just need reassurance that everything's okay between you two, and you're just reading too much into your best friend wanting to spend time with other people, or anything like that.**


End file.
